


朝に溶ける (溶于拂晓)

by XingChenLing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingChenLing/pseuds/XingChenLing
Summary: 发生在V去见但当晚，但穿上三代衣装夜访的小学步车。





	朝に溶ける (溶于拂晓)

04 May am 0：00

随着最后一位访客动身离开，事务所的大门被“吱呀”带拢。相比四个小时前被破门而入之前，更为显著的寂静一瞬间笼罩了DMC事务所不大的会客厅。

不，准确而言，只是最后一位无关紧要、又过于喧哗的访客离开了。Dante跟往常一样横躺在办公桌后他的宝座上，兀自盯着头顶的电风扇在初夏时分无意义地一圈圈转动。此时仍待在沙发上，那位此次最为关键的雇主，自称“V”的神秘男人，在这突然降临的寂静中沉默了数秒，才又像回过神一样拄着手杖打算站起身来——

“呜——”的尖锐鸣响突地划破寂静。出乎意料的细小变故令V的动作微妙地一顿——恰在此时Dante撑着桌面一跃而起，随手朝他打了个坐下的手势转身走向厨房。等到V重新安顿好思绪，试图重新表达自己需要离开、前往临时落脚处的意图时，Dante已经拎着烧开的水壶归来，在向他面前冷掉的茶杯里重新注入热水了。

Dante没有看向他。这位在先前的集体作战会议中，像个招蜂惹蝶的痞子般盯着V看个没完的传奇猎人，在这一刻全神贯注地凝神于手头的工作，仿佛令那散发着腾腾热气的水流一滴不洒地落入杯中，对他而言是需要多么专心细致的工作。也就在这短暂的片刻之间，仿佛要把这男人的侧脸与身姿描摹、铭刻下来一般，隔着温吞的氤氲，V落在Dante身上的目光近乎贪婪。

“今晚……就留下来吧。”Dante将沏好的热茶递到V手上，“这里不收你房租。”

在恰好的时机收回目光，黑发的男人垂着眼，接过茶杯时，苍白的手指无意间擦过对方的指尖，沾染上了那么一丝令人怀念的体温。他专程而来，是来见这个人最后一面的。如此又一次在心底警醒着自己初衷的时候，他开口说：“好。”

月的微光沿着窗口流淌进来。事务所二楼一间不知空置了多久的客房内，V坐在床沿，在这不真实的光与暗的朦胧之间静静地沉寂。许久之后，他挪动两片薄唇：“进来吧。”

“……”门外传来似是带着笑意的轻轻叹息。

来者单手将门推开，以不同以往的款款步调而入，把手中的托盘放置在了窗下平台晒得到月光的地方。那是个在日间能够晒到太阳，惬意阅读的好位置，V在被领到客房门口，独自推门而入的时候就留意到了。看着眼前之人拿起带来的酒瓶、往托盘中的两个高脚杯中依次斟酒的背影，他注意到Dante特地换过衣服，梳理了头发。在这人端起其中一个酒杯，侧身向自己递来时，V的呼吸几乎是凝滞住了的。

那是记忆中熟悉的模样。二十三年前那座高塔上他弟弟的样子。刘海梳下来，柔顺地耷拉在前额，除了经岁月雕琢之后、更为深邃的眉眼与轮廓，他的脸庞依然跟过往一样白皙而干净。然而无论被怎样珍藏至今，少年时代的衣物也不适于他完全成熟的身材了。曾用于固定火红风衣的枪套带子如今紧紧地束缚着他的胸部，挤压勾勒出姣好的线条。

“难得的夜色。”Dante带着笑注视着他，坦荡的目光下将V的所有反应一览无余，“来一杯？陪我？”

V接过了Dante手中的酒杯，在轻抿酒液的同时一点一点试图找回呼吸。

“月亮，好安静。就跟那晚一样，不是吗。”朝着天外的满月高举自己那只酒杯，如同祝颂一般，Dante轻声念到。他一下子侧过头，见到至今一言不发的V，眼底的笑意更深了。将食指抵到自己的唇上：“嘘……我的共犯？仅限今晚，我的，幻影先生？”

有衣物簌簌而响的声音。V的眼前，Dante将不合身的风衣褪下一半款在手臂关节处，露出银白发尾下，修长的后颈、圆润的肩头、结实的后背。他含着笑，明目张胆地侧头与V对视。风衣坠地，跟着是长裤，完整地展露出其下一丝不挂的美好肉体。皎白的月色下，属于成熟男性的躯体丰满而充满力量感，每一条曲线下隆起的肌肉都积蓄着V在过去切身体会过、如今得以完全发育的爆发力。在这夜晚，澄澈的月光与不动声色的暧昧之间，他彻底展露自己的姿态如同纯白的处子一般。而那无法掩饰的熟透了的内部，正自外裤之下早有预谋的真空地带满溢而出。

无从躲避的微表情全部暴露在对方的视野中，V迫使自己尽量避免对视，便不由自主地被Dante双腿之间那个自行润滑、扩张的穴口夺去了所有注意力。真美。他不由自主地给予自己全裸的弟弟这样的评价。任由对方缠了上来，半跪着骑在他的大腿上。

酒液自无暇顾及的杯中淌出，洒在赤裸的肌肤上造就偏低的体温。V感到环住自己的Dante的双臂跟蛇身般微凉。但他还是勃起了。是因为对方的一个眼神、一声轻笑，抑或在更早，见到那身熟悉的红衣的时候？他无从回想。无从抑制的情欲自他答应Dante的挽留那刻起就一发不可收拾。

他由着Dante一下又一下地啄吻自己，急不可待地剥开自己身上本就不多的衣物，将湿滑一片的下身蹭上去，猛地一坐到底整根吞入。那一刻V咬着牙关，还是忍不住地回搂了他的弟弟，扶稳对方上下坐落的身体。魅人的淡淡笑意终于从Dante的脸上剥离，骑着他哥哥幻影的阴茎上下耸动时，V好几次都觉得这家伙快哭了。但最终一滴眼泪都没有见到。

双双高潮过后，Dante静静地埋首在V的肩窝上，没有离开。淡淡的月影拨动在他无暇的肌理上。这时候V错觉他原谅了那一晚，但清楚自己并不值得原谅。

“要是我这俗手上的尘污，亵渎了你的神圣的庙宇，愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕。神明，请容我把殊恩受领。”稍稍偏过头，V将唇落在Dante的侧脸，“无论，这一吻有否涤清我的罪孽。”

Dante轻而长久地吐息着。半晌后问：“你……又要走了吗。”

“仅限今晚，不会。”躺下后，V主动揽臂环住了他，“晚安，做个好梦。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 备注1:
> 
> 但对V【哥哥的幻影】的定位出自之前的短篇合集《Eye Water》第二部分
> 
> 就算长大成人，就算面目全非，面前的陌生人完整地保留了属于原本那个哥哥的部分。仿佛那个敏感、温柔，什么都没有舍弃，什么都不需要为之而战的曾经的Vergil的延续。如此令人怀念的幻影，如果，只是如果，就像是那个，与Dante自出生起就未分离过的哥哥还在。
> 
>  
> 
> 备注2：  
> V吻但的时候说的话，节选改编自莎士比亚剧本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第一幕第五场，罗密欧在假面舞会上吻朱丽叶的台词
> 
> 备注3：  
> 标题及灵感来源FF10主题曲《素敌だね》。推荐BGM


End file.
